Anytime, Anywhere
by Sf-chan
Summary: Dez anos se passaram desde a última vez em que Lyra viu Will. Durante esse tempo ambos construíram o que acreditaram poder ser suas novas vidas, mas nem toda a eternidade pode apagar do coração as lembranças de um grande amor...


_Dez anos se passaram desde a última vez em que Lyra viu Will. Durante esse tempo ambos construíram o que acreditaram poder ser suas novas vidas, mas nem toda a eternidade pode apagar do coração as lembranças de um grande amor..._

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Lyra e seu _daemon_ atravessaram o verde campo da faculdade Sta. Sophia. Era cedo e o orvalho ainda escorria pelas folhas das árvores e arbustos. A primavera estava chegando, mas ainda fazia muito frio em Oxford, Pantalaimon resmungava alguma coisa indecifrável, seu pelo vermelho-dourado contrastando com o verde esbranquiçado.

- Ora Pan, eu não vejo problema nenhum com a idéia. – comentou Lyra.

- Mas eu vejo! – resmungou apertando o passo – Dama Hannah não irá concordar.

- _Dama Hannah não irá concordar._ – imitou com a voz de criança – Dama Hannah não precisa ficar sabendo Pan, simples.

- Eu não concordo e ponto.

Os dois pararam perto do início de uma floresta, ladearam a sua borda até chegarem a uma clareira. O som de pássaros àquela hora era praticamente ensurdecedor, no meio do local uma jovem de longos cabelos negros estava sentada apoiada sobre um tabuleiro de madeira, molhava o pincel na nanquim com certa freqüência e enchia um papel com linhas horizontais. Estava tão absorta que não percebeu a chegada da jovem e de seu _daemon_.

- Mei. – chamou Lyra – Você está na terra?

- Lyra meu anjo, você poderia ser mais sutil, sabia? – respondeu a jovem, virando-se para encarar a amiga – Mas sutileza é um dom e parece que você gastou sua cota de dons com encrencas, confusões e por aí vai.

- Você também Mei, já basta o Pan. – resmungou - Onde está o Hemus? – perguntou indo se sentar ao lado da garota.

- Aqui. – respondeu um pequeno _daemon_-pássaro do colo da chinesa. – Olá Lyra.

- Olá. – cumprimentou sorridente. – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou lançando um olhar curioso para o tabuleiro e para os desenhos na folha de papel.

- Curiosidade mata, sabia? – respondeu a outra terminando de acrescentar mais uma linha ao papel – Isso se chama _I Ching_. – disse jogando três moedas para cima, depois que elas caíram acrescentou mais uma linha no papel – E é um oráculo chinês.

- O que é um oráculo? – perguntou distraída enquanto arrancava alguns matinhos da grama.

- Ah Lyra, por favor! – resmungou Mei mal humorada, passando os dedos sobre o tabuleiro.

- Tá, tá, desculpe. Eu sei o que é um oráculo. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Ele não é um oráculo, é um sábio oráculo – falou enfatizando as duas últimas palavras, e notando o olhar confuso que a outra garota lhe lançava acrescentou – Ele está me dizendo para me manter quieta e pacífica no meu canto e não compactuar com as suas loucuras, para o bem da minha integridade física e moral. – terminou com uma piscadela marota.

- Há, há, há, muito engraçado. – retrucou – Não se esqueça que a idéia foi sua.

- A idéia Lyra, não a plano de ação. – respondeu – Vamos, eu só estou brincando! – não obtendo resposta continuou – Quer que eu consulte o _I ching_ para você?

Lyra olhou desconfiada da garota ao tabuleiro. Mei deu uma risada gostosa, sabia que a amiga não gostava muito de previsões sobre o futuro ou oráculos.

Mei chegara em Sta. Sophia havia cinco anos e desde lá as duas eram amigas. Lyra possuía uma capacidade incrível para atrair confusões e a mente mais fantasiosa que já conhecera, mas mesmo com toda a alegria que a garota irradiava sentia que havia uma perda muito grande, que ficava mais clara depois que se passava o dia do solstício de verão.

Ela explicou para a amiga o que fazer e ainda desconfiada Lyra lançou as moedas repetidas seis vezes. A cada lançamento Mei acrescentava linhas ao papel.

- O que são essas linhas? – perguntou Lyra depois do último lançamento.

- Elas irão formar o seu hexagrama. Olhe. - Apontou para o papel – Um triagrama em cima e um em baixo. Com isso eu irei procurar o correspondente no tabuleiro na vertical e horizontal e formar seu hexagrama. – terminou apontando para uma das casas do tabuleiro – E isso me dará a sua resposta. O seu deu _Ko_.

- _Ko_?

- _Ko_, a Revolução. – esclareceu Mei.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Tudo na vida tem um motivo e um tempo para acontecer. – começou olhando fixamente para a amiga – Até as grandes mudanças, e as pessoas tem que estarem preparadas para elas.

- Ta, e daí?

- Lyra, seja o que for que você for fazer, pense antes e tenha calma. – disse à amiga.

- Mei, eu não vou explodir Oxford inteira, é apenas uma festa! – explicou-se a garota.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando. – retrucou mal humorada – Vamos. – disse pondo-se de pé e recolhendo seus materiais – Iremos perder o desjejum desse jeito, ou até mesmo a maravilhosa aula de Antropologia Filosófica. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Ah, mas eu adoro essa aula – começou Lyra acompanhando a amiga pela clareira – Principalmente quando a balofa da professora encontra surpresinhas em cima da mesa.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Lyra. – respondeu Mei caindo na risada junto com a amiga.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Nota da autora: Hum, eu espero que alguém leia isso daqui... rs. (pelo menos o meu beta leu!) Eu realmente fico inconformada da Lyra e do Will não terem ficado juntos, por isso escrevi essa fic. Mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas; pronto, não revelarei mais nada... Mandem sugestões e dêem suas opiniões. Isso é só o prólogo, a emoção virá depois... Kissus, Sf-chan_


End file.
